


Covid19

by WhyYesIamBlonde



Series: Clint whomping time [6]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel
Genre: COVID19, Coronavirus, Sick Character, Sick Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyYesIamBlonde/pseuds/WhyYesIamBlonde
Summary: Clint gets Covid19
Series: Clint whomping time [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670698
Kudos: 8





	Covid19

"Thirty-five days! It's been thirty-five days!" Clint threw himself back onto the couch.

Nat rolled her eyes as she raised Steve three pretzels. He called her raise and put down two aces. She just smiled and dropped four jacks. Quickly the snack pile in front of her grew. Tony dealt the next hand. Steve, Nat, Tony and Bruce eyed each other to try to see any tells. Every one was a completely blank face.

"I need to get out!"

"Clint, quit your whining. You are the one who came here to keep from giving anything to your kids," Tony said as he traded two cards.

"But I'm obviously not a carrier or I would have gotten sick by now." Clint mumbled from under a pillow.

"No one is keeping you here," Steve reminded him while folding his cards. "You can still go home."

"And get the stupid Covid19 during transport? No thanks."

"Then either join the game or find something else to do," Nat told him as she lost the hand to Bruce.

Clint just groaned and went up to the roof.

While he was up there Spider-man swung up and landed sideways on the pole he was standing next to.

"Hey Birdbrain, what's up?"

Clint just shrugged and flipped the hero off, "You shouldn't be here."

"And why not? I thought you guys loved me." Spider-man got down and walked towards the archer.

"Because we are quarantining. Not something you can do with company."

"But I haven't gotten sick in three years. Not since the bite." The wall crawler put his hand on the older man's shoulder.

Clint rolled his eyes, "You could still be a carrier, Dumbass."

"Then fine, I'll go to where I'm wanted."

Clint gave him a one finger salute as he Fwipped away.

________

The next morning the archer felt fine. Fine and bored. And the next morning. And the next. It took just under two weeks before he woke up with a slight tickle in his throat. He thought nothing of it. The diarrhea and nausea could just be the flu.

The next day he woke up with a cough. Stupid allergies. The stomach problems were getting worse but he's had the flu before. He just increased his water intake and slept more.

Over the next nine days the coughing got worse along with the fever. It was soon joined by his entire body feeling like he worked out for too long when he hadn't even visited the range yet that day. 

Clint spent most of the time trying to nap but his cough kept him up. He felt like his breath was being taken away. On the eleventh day he finally realized that he wasn't going to get better with just tylenol. He got to his feet and waited a second for the head rush to go away. He used the wall to guide him to the elevator. The medical floor was already occupied. 

Tony was sleeping in one of the beds. He was already hooked up to oxygen but not a respirator yet. The doctor and nurses were fluttering about him trying to make him more comfortable. They were all wearing hazmat suits. It took a few minutes before one of them looked up and saw Hawkeye.

"You look like a mess, Sugar," the nurse said through her facemask as she helped guide Clint to one of the empty beds. "Let's take a good look at you."

The man's fever was up to 39.4 degrees Celsius. Clint had no idea how high that was but figured it was bad. They hooked him up to a saline drip and the usual medical instruments. His heart monitor was beeping slightly different than Tony's. It was enough to make him take out his hearing aids. 

_____

Clint woke up a few hours later. He wasn't even aware that he had fallen asleep. He was aware that he just could not catch his breath. His lungs felt like the air was knocked out of them. The medical staff were hooking him into a respirator while trying to keep him lying down. He did his best to protest but the dark spots in front of his eyes told him to stop fighting them. Slowly the pulsox went back to showing a ninety-eight percent level of oxygen. 

Since his throat was now blocked by the tube he signed his answers. After many questions he was able to tell them that he felt awful. Aches, chills, fever, cough, chest tightness, fatigue, diarrhea, nausea, vomiting, loss of smell, sore throat, high heart rate and a headache. Honestly, whenever they asked him if he had a symptom he would just miserably nod yes.

The heart monitor showed palpitations and he was given something to help with the nausea . His entire body felt like it was rebelling against him. He was having trouble concentrating on anything.

The other person in the room coughed. Clint looked at Tony. He was sweaty and mumbling in his sleep. Still no respirator. 

_______

The next while, days? Weeks?... Clint felt bad. Just the full definition of bad. Between high fever hallucinations and being drugged to unconsciousness he really had no idea about time. 

During one of his lucid moments he looked over to the other bed. It was empty. One of the nurses saw his curiosity and told him that Tony was better and was sleeping the rest of the illness off in his own room. 

_______

It's been 9 days since he was admitted. He was finally able to breathe. They removed the respirator but kept him on oxygen. There were still long periods of sleeping. 

After a few more days he was awake for hours when he noticed that no one had come to visit him. He asked the plastic clad nurse if anyone had seen him during the last couple of weeks. 

"Oh Sweetie," she signed back. "There are no visitations in medical until Covid19 has a vaccine."

Great, thought Clint. Bored and lonely is the foreseeable future. He turned on the television to see if anything interesting was going on in the world but JARVIS was screening out the news. In the past the various Avengers had left medical to join in a fight so all information about the outside world was banned until the hero was able to help.

______

Finally. Clint couldn't wait to get out of medical. If Tony hadn't welding the registers to the ducts closed he would have been out days ago. The doctors gave him strict instructions like lots of fluids and easing back into exercising. Nothing he hadn't heard before. 

The archer practically bounced into the living room. There were a chorus of Heys! from the team. Everyone was there. Some were looking a little ragged but Steve and Natasha looked as amazing as ever. 

"So," Clint asked from his still slightly sore throat, "Any idea how this stupid thing got around?"

Tony frowned at him and coughed. "I've had JARVIS search the recordings. The only thing that we came in contact with that didn't go through decontamination was your little visit with Spider-Man. Turns out the arachnid was carrying a bug."

"I'm going to kill him," Clint narrowed his eyes as he looked out the window almost expecting him to show up.

"Ummmm," Bruce handed him the newspaper that Steve insisted on getting every morning. There on the front page was a picture of an 18 year old boy. The caption reading: SPIDER-MAN KILLED BY THE GREEN GOBLIN! Should he have even been fighting while ill? There was another article next to it: WHO IS PETER PARKER?

Clint sat down as he fought the urge to throw up. The newest superhero on the block was just a little kid. A kid who thought it was okay to go out and fight when he wasn't 100%. He knew that he had been an accomplished assassin by that age but he didn't have a family to keep him safe.

He was going to kill the Green Goblin. The Avengers had never been a tight-knit group. They all had different morals and ideas. The clashes could be epic. It seemed the only thing they all agreed on was stopping those that could hurt others. Now the Green Goblin was in their sights.

**Author's Note:**

> I am blessed that though I know a few people with the disease I have not lost a loved one yet. Keep safe!


End file.
